Case:Bobcat
Bobcat is a 10 year old neutered male. He was diagnosed In August of 05. We tried the no carb diet for about a I month but his B.G. didn't go down. It stayed around 430 or so. He developed a bladder infection and was put on insulin,(Humulin) and we started our journey with insulin. In Feb 05 he was 20.3 lbs. I had brought him into the vets because he was not able to always jump like he use to andhis ears were full of junk.( I now know that when thier ears are yucky it means there imune system is compromised and never give a shot. This is what titers are for).He had a rabies shot and has been sick on and off ever since. Iwas in and out of the vets every month because of one thing or another and each time they tested him for something else. We think he has Lymes disease, and that is his only diagnosis. They say cats can't get it but apparently they are wrong..His front legs tremble and he gets better with 24 hrs on clavamox. It was during a 3 month period on clavamox that he develped the diabetes.In that time he also lost close to 7 lbs . so.. We increased Bobcats dose of Insulin till he was getting 5 units 2x a day. I bought a glucometer and was just starting to test him.The first day His readins were Hi all day. He could barely move. Iwas then instucted to put him on Lantus. We started at 2 units a day and went up to fast. We were up to 4 units 2x aday and he was a mess. one night he was 150 and within 2 hous was 507. It has taken me a while to figure out but I think we were dealing with the somogyi effect. Most of the time his sugar is between 400 and 500 or more. we are now trying 1 and 1/2 units but It may be to much. I have done curves and although the vets say they look O.K. I have been watching my vibrant hunter become a withdrawn neuropathic helpless looking kitty. He is getting a diabetic neuropathy vitamin, a glucose support vitamin and he is getting D-mannose for bladder infections. He is getting cooked meat with a taurine supplement,and weysongs Call of the wild vitamin supplement.And I have started to feed him fancy feast. I am also giving him a supplement I recieve from petmedicinechest. com that has probiotics and vitamins. I have to be careful when I give it to him because it does mess with his sugar but it has made the biggest difference in him. even with his sugar at 400 he has started to walk better and now his need for insulin seems to be decreasing. He also gets "oil of oregano" 3drops in a capsule 1x a day for his Lymes disease and his gums which are not great. April 26 Began Levemir 10:15 395 food and 1U Levemir 2:30 419 +4 6:30 388+8 10:00 394 +11+1/2 11:30 401 food and 1uLEVEMIR/ April 27 7:30 438 +8 11:00 385 food and 1ULevemir 3;00 411 +4 9:00 374 +10 !1:00 349 food and 1ULevemir May29 amps301 1 U(didn't eat much) +4.5 169 +6 114 +7 111 +9 100 pmps 129 3/4U(didn't eat much) May30 +3.5 336 Amps 316 1U+food +4 221 went outside ate grass and????? +7 212 +10 238 Checked for Ketones...None pmps 270skinny1U+food May 31 amps 169 1u went outside ate????(ate inside first) +4 395 +6.5 352 pmps 327 Skinny1u+ food June 1 amps 274 1u+fod +4 306 +7 250 (threw up grass at +11) pmps 228 Skinny1U+food June2 +5.5 405 amps 3641+1/4u+food +5 411was outside awhile +9 401 pmps 376 Skinny1u+food June3 amps 2381+1/4+food +5 453 +8.5 398 pmps 330Skinny1U +food June4 amps 279 1+1/4+food +2+1/2 386 +6 358 +9 321 pmps 265Skinny1U +food June5 amps 330 1+1/3u+food +4 180 +7 87 +8 95 Why is it going up now? Pmps 199 Skinny1u+food June6 +6 377 amps 402 1+1/3+food +3 397 +6 415 What happened here??? pmps 296 Skinny1u +food June7 Amps 273 1+1/3 +food +5 430 +7.5 402 Yuck pmps 295 Skinny1U+ food June8 amps 397 food +1+1/2U +2 422 +4 373 +7 286 Pmps 181 food +1U June9 Amps 175 food +1+1/2 U +5 377 +7.5 301 Pmps 148 Food + 1U June 10 Amps 105 food and !+1/2 Unit +2.5 199 +4 195 +6.5 163 +9 109 +11 55 food +13 176 skinny 1Unit June 11 amps 121 +food and1+1/3 unit +3.5 72 food +4.5 50 food +5 80 We had a bad week previous to this one. I was feeding alot of chicken livers and that raises his numbers.Decided to try TID ..I am home all day so it is easy to test him at all times.Want to see if I can get more consistant numbers, or get him off insulin?????? August5 9amps 371 1u +food +4.5 356 +7.5 314(is he going down?) +9.5 388(waited to long!) 3/4u +1.5 food +3.5 376 +4.5 348 (Its 11 pm) August 6 +8.5 385 3/4u +food +7 324 +8 323 food and 1u (should haven't increased but was impatient) +3 130 oops gave him some food,a can of FF +4 95 +5 73 +6 49 more food +7 70 +9 168 3/4u +1.5 217 food August7 +8 208 food and 3/4u +4 187 +7 91 +8 food and fat.5u +1 125 +4 182 +6 180 +8 194 food and Fat .5u August 8 +8 296 food and 3/4 u +5.5 105 +8 50 food +9 93 fat.5u +4.5 351 What happened??? +7.5 393 did I miss? food and 3/4 u August 9 +8 251food and 3/4u +5 230 +8 97 food and 3/4u +4 195 +8 229food and3/4u (He is liking this eating 3xa day) August 10 +10 105 Couldn't wake up on time. 3/4u +food +3 178 +8 77 Fat.5u + food +5.5 259 +6.5 280, it's not holding him down. 3/4u +food August11 +10 202 Overslept again 3/4u + food +5 235 +8 218 food and 3/4u ... sometimes a drop of insulin this way or that way seems to make all the difference in the world. +4 295 +8 297 food and 3/4u August12 +9 224 food and 3/4u +6 60 he was starving gave 1 and 1/2 cans food..... +7 125 will he go back down????? +8.5 212 (Nope!) gave 3/4 u Category:Regulated cases Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin U cases Category:Levemir cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:Lantus cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:Glucose toxicity cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Neuropathy cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Bowel cases Category:Tight Regulation casesCategory:Overlap cases Category:Feline male casesCategory:Feline low-carb casesCategory:Feline regulated casesCategory:Feline tight regulation cases Category:Feline bowel cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:Feline neuropathy cases Category:Feline UTI cases Category:Feline glucose toxicity casesCategory:Feline Levemir users